Visual organs receive the most information among the human sensory organs. With the development of society, people make use of more and more abundant visual information. With the continuous progress of electronic science and technology, display technology uses electronic technology to provide flexible visual information, which has gradually entered into people's work and life. Based on the psychological and physiological characteristics of human, the display technology uses light features to form different visual information. Generally, display technology is applied in display device.
At present, the viewing angle of a display device is limited. However, in practice, a display device should be viewed from different directions under different application conditions. In particular, a display device should be viewed from an inclined angle in some situations. For example, for an interactive game requiring the use of a sensor in a mobile phone, or dynamic perspective stereo technology in a fire phone (a mobile phone), the observer should view the screen from different points of view. However, in order to reduce energy consumption, backlight is typically designed as concentrated for viewing the screen directly in the front. Therefore, when viewing the display device from an inclined angle, the displayed image is obviously dark.
Aiming at the above problems, the display device in the prior art uses a technology combining a plurality of light guide plates with a prism film, with different back light, change the direction of light in real time. However, since the display device includes a structure with a plurality of light guide plates and a prism film, the display device with such a structure is very thick, not suitable for mobile or portable equipment.